Daughter of the Beast
by SweetartNinja
Summary: Audrey is a dragon slayer, but there is a catch...She is the foster daughter of Acnologia! And instead of writing this story to where she travels with the crew since the beginning I'll be writing it smack dab in the middle of the story. MUHAHAHAH! I hope you enjoy...
1. Prologue

I had to run. I just had to if I didn't, they would get me... What do you mean by they you might ask. Well I mean the people in my village. Yep, the place I grew up in, the place I thought I would always be accepted in.

After my parents died, the town kicked me out. But then I found someone, well you couldn't really call them a someone more like a something.

You might not belief me, but the person that saved me was none other than Acnologia the Chaos Dragon!

You think I'm crazy don't you? I wouldn't blame you. But at least let me tell you my story, the story of Audrey, the foster daughter of the great Acnologia! 


	2. A Girl Left Behind

When I was 5 the people of my village kicked me out, they said their reason was because they didn't want another mouth to feed. I ran as fast as I could. The truth hurt so much. I ended up running into a dragon.

I didn't run I just stared. Then I became angry I started beating my little fists against him. I screamed and yelled at him, "Why! Why is this world so cruel!"

The dragon bellowed with laughter. I took a step back. "What's so funny!" I screamed.

"You and I are one and the same. The world has been cruel to us, and I would like to help you child," the dragon says intrigued.

I narrowwed my eyes, "Who are you?"

"I am the king of all dragons!", look up surprised,"And my name is Acnologia."

"M-My name is Audrey," I say.

"You said you hate this world earlier," Acnologia states, "Am I correct, Audrey?"

"Yes!", I say trying to keep my cool, "And you said you would help me earlier am I correct, Acnologia?"

"Yes, but you never said what you need help with."

"I want to destroy the village," I say pointing to the town I ran from, "Down there."

"I see," Acnologia says, "But you are not strong enough."

"That's why you'll do it," I say sweatdropping, "right?"

"Revenge is more satisfying when you do it yourself," Acnologia laughs.

"Then how are you helping me?" I ask confused.

"I will train you to be the greatest and most feared dragon slayer," Acnologia boomed, "For now on I am your master."

...FT...

The training was hard, but I eventually got the hang of it in a day or two.  
A month had passed now, and Acnologia was bringing me back to the place we met.

"You're ready. Go down and get your revenge." Acnologia says smiling darkly.

"Yes, master." I say obediently.

I walk down slowly. This is it I thought...my revenge. The town is just like I left it, everyone looks so happy. I smile darkly. This will be fun.

"Audrey!" the baker walks up to me, "Oh I'm so happy to see you."

"Choas Dragon Iron Fist," I whisper. I punch him square in the mouth with my magic. My fist is coated with a black and blue aura.

He's out cold. That isn't good enough. He should be dead. They all should be dead!

"Choas Dragon Wing Attack!" I jump up in the air my arms being covered in the dark aura. I fling my arms back and an explosion of black and blue covers the town. I land on my feet. I put most of my magic power into that attack. The people lie dead, and the town is destroyed. But I didn't feel anything, I felt empty. I didn't care though.

My parents were avenged. They died thinking this god for saken town would take care of me. They were wrong.

...FT...

I am 7 now. It has been 2 years since that day, and me and Acnologia were celebrating.

It was July 6th of year x777, Acnologia and I laughed and danced while he was in his human form. I like his human form better. We layed down near our campfire.

"I have a present for you, Audrey," Acnologia says holding a box out to me.

I stare at it shocked.

"Are you just going to stare at it?"

I take the little box. I lift the small lid off and look at the necklace that laid on the cotton bottom. It had a long chain, so I could wear it for as long as I wanted. It had a tear shape to it, but the most interesting thing about it was the scale inside it. It was Acnologia scale. The small thing was black and had a single blue streak that faded out into the black.

"It's beautiful!" I say and hug Acnologia. Then I remember he hates physical contact, so I back away. Then I feel a hand on my back. Wait, he's hugging me back.

I soon drifted into sleep, but before I closed my eyes I think I heard someone say I love you...

...FT...  
I stretch as I rub the sleep from my eyes.

"Acnologia, what's for breakfast?" I wait for an answer, but don't get one.

"Acnologia?"

"Acnologia?!"

"Dad?!"

...FT...


	3. A Guild?

-10 years after Acnologia's disappearance-

It's been rough, I'll tell you that much. Without my foster father here, I've had to fight on my own. Well I guess I wasn't exactlly alone, I had Midnight, my cat and only friend. The only catch is Midnight isn't an ordinary cat; he's a talking, flying, and amazing cat!

"When are we going to get some food," Midnight groans.

"Sorry, bud' looks like I don't have enough money." I say as I look in my dark brown satchel. I only see 5 jewel. I sigh.

I am wearing black and blue shorts that go down to my knees with a black and blue short-sleeved shirt to match. I also wore a black cloak that concealed my blue eyes and pale skin, my long, black hair not being a problem since it was also black.

Midnight looks down disappointed.

"But don't worry," I crouch down and pat his black silky coat, "I'll get another one of those small jobs. How's that sound?"

"That sounds good," his green eyes looking up at me hopefully.

I had found Midnight in an alleyway being beaten by some boys about 3 years after Acnologia left. It made me hate humanity more, than I already had.

The two of us kept walking, as we walked I spotted a bread stand. Perfect I thought I can take that easily.

I slow down and that causes Midnight to stop.

"What wrong, Audrey?" he asks.

"Sit tight 'til I say so okay?" I whisper to him.

"You're not going to steal again are you?" he asks frowning nervously.

"We need food, Midnight. Don't worry the man has plenty," I say reassuringly

I walk casually towards the stand, and snatch two long loaves of bread.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" the chubby man yells catching unwanted attention.

"Midnight, now!" I yell.

Midnight activates his wings and soars towards me. I throw the bread in my satchel. Then I jump and grab his small hips with both hands. Since I was backwards, I stick my tounge out at the man.

We land, but our small victory is short lived. I hear the guards talking with the fat man. Dang it, this selfish man, it was two loaves of bread nothing to get his panties in a twist about. The guards start running towards us.

"Audrey, what are we going to do," Midnight whimpers, "We flew to much earlier today; now I don't have enough magic power."

"It's fine," I say as I scoop him up in my arms and start running, "I'll get us outof here."

I run as fast as I can. The guards of this town are crazy to go after someone for such a little crime. Don't they have another criminal to stop or something?

I run up to a big building with huge letters saying Fairy Tail, sounds like a tavern name to me. Perfect.

I run through the doors, and I was embaressed to see all eyes. I look around and it does look very much like a tavern.

"Um...e-excuse m-me?" I stutter which Acnologia taught me was a sign of weakness. They keep staring. I was about to tell them staring is rude when the three guards that were after me burst through the door.

"There she is!" the one in the middle with a big mustache says. He grabs my wrist and yanks me forward causing my hood to fall and me dropping Midnight.

I try to yank away and reach for Midnight, but the man's grip was too tight. I start to yell, "No! Wait!" as I reach for him.

I expected the people in this place to ignore us, but a short man with a white mustache showing his age steps in saying, "What is this outrage?!"

The guard looks frightened, but tries to conceal it. He then says, "This woman has stolen from a bread stand."

The short man replies with, "This is no woman; this is a child. She was merely trying to fend for herself and her small friend." The guard let's go of my hand causing me to scoot towards Midnight and start conforting him in an embrace. The man then continues, "I see no reason for you to go after this child when you should be trying to stop a dark guild. Maybe then you'll be of some use." The guard looked like he was going to say something back, but then the man yells, "Now get out of my sight and my guild!"

I stare in shock at what had happened. Did this man just save me?

I am broken from my daze as the man looks at me and asks, "Are you okay child?"

"Why did you do that?", I ask, "I mean I am grateful don't get me wrong b-"

"Because you looked like you needed some help," he replies.

I look around. Then say, "For a tavern most of you guys are not drunk."

Laughter booms through the entire building.

The small man then looks at me after he was done laughing, "We are no tavern; we are a guild."

"A guild?" I repeat confused.

"Do you not know what a guild is?" a strange boy with spiky pink hair asks.

"I've heard of them, but nobody asked you strawberry shortcake," I say back rudely. I then notice Midnight fell asleep. "Poor thing," I think to myself.

Everyone laughs again. A guy with only his underwear on included.

"I don't wanna hear nothing from you stripper!" I say over the laughter. This caused the two boys to get in a fight; the reason? I have no idea.

The short man laughs, "You'll fit right in, so what do you say do you wanna join?"

"But I don't know what it is," I say looking down.

"Well a guild is a place where wizards from around the land gather together and recieve jobs, but most importanly the people inside that guild are a family."

"A guild," I whisper to myself.


	4. Joining a Guild

"Are you just going to keep staring, or are you going to accept my offer?" the man asks with a smile.

"Who are you?" I asks with a slight glare. I don't want to trust this guy to soon.

"I'm the master of this guild," he says, "Master Makorov."

"Well Makorov I really need to find a place to stay-" I start.

"I can help with that," a red-headed in knight armor says, "You can live with the girls in Fairy Hills."

"Uh well I need to find a job first-" I was cut off again.

"We can help with that!" the boy with spikey hair says, "We can go on a quest together."

"Well I um," I can't think of anything else.

"Looks like you're out of excuses," Makorov smiles, "so what do you say?"

I sigh, "Fine."

I wasn't expecting the guild to start cheering. They must be really happy, I guess.

A blond girl comes up to me and holds her hand out to help me up. I take it.

"Hi, welcome to the guild! My name is Lucy," the girl says.

"Hi," I say quietly.

"What kind of magic do you use?" the red-head asks.

"Um well I use uh," I try and get my thoughts together, "Do you promise not to be scared?" People usually run away when I tell them my magic.

The girl laughs, "Of course." Lucy smiles warmly at me.

"I am a," I sigh it felt like everyone was watching us, "I'm a Dragon Slayer."

Everyone says, "What?!" "That means we have 4 dragon slayers now!" I hear a guy say.

"Wait, you guys have dragon slayers?" I ask very curiously

"Yeah, Strawberry Shortcake is one," the stripper says.

"Really?!" I ask surprised.

"Why do you act so surprised?!" Strawberry Shortcake asks.

"Who else is?!" I ask very curiously again.

"Well we already told you Natsu is one-" Lucy starts.

"So that's pinky name," I say.

Lucy giggles, "Yeah, anyway we have Gajeel," she points to a big guy with peircings and long black hair, "then we have Wendy," she points to a small little girl with blue pigtails.

"Hey, where are we?" Midnight has waken up.

"Looks like you have an exceed too," Lucy smiles, "just like all the other dragon slayers."

Midnight flies out of my arms and on to my head, "There are more cats like me." He puts his hand on his head like he's scouting the area.

"Audrey! Audrey! Look!" Midnight says excited pointing at a group of cats talking to eachother.

"You can go talk to them if you want," I say smiling.

"Um okay," Midnight flies towards them. Once I see, them getting along and laughing a turn back to Lucy and the red-head.

"Your name is Audrey?" Lucy asks.

"Oh, yeah," I say rubbing the back of my neck.

"It's pretty," Lucy smiles.

These people are so weird. Shouldn't they be like Acnologia described people.

"Well Audrey," a young woman with white hair smiles brightly at me, "I think it's time to give you your guild mark."

"Oh um okay," I say not really understanding.

"Don't worry it just means that your part of our guild," she smiles, "I got a black mark with a blue outline since it matches your outfit. Now where do you want it?"

I think about it for a moment until I say, "Right here." I pointed at the right side of my neck.

"Okay, by the way my name is Mira-jane," she says as she moves my hair out the way.

She places it there then asks, "Do you want your cat to have one too?"

"Go ask him," I say, "He's his own person."

Mira-jane smiles at me one more time before she walks over to the cat table.

"Hey, Audrey girl let's see what you got!" Natsu says.

A give him a confused look, "What?"

Some of the people in the guild laugh. Then a guy with a smoke pipe says, "He means he wants to fight you. You know test how strong you are."

"Oh," I say then I smile darkly. Then I look up at Natsu and ask, "What do I get if I win."

The guy next to the man with the smoke pipe says, "OOOh she's getting cocky."

Natsu thought for a moment then he smiles, "You'll get my reward from my last quest!"

"But Natsu we got 200,000 jewel from our last quest!" Happy whines.

Midnight looks at me with his jaw dropped, "Audrey, that's more money than we ever had!"

I sit there shocked at how much monet these wizards get!

"I accept your challenge!" I say my smile growing bigger.

"If you brats, are going to fight take it outside!" Makorov says.

Everyone in the guild walks outside, and then they all start placing bets! I was more surprised that people were betting on me.

Then Makorov hops on barrel to make himself look bigger and says, "Okay, the only rule is you can't kill eachother, so begin whenever you're ready!"  
Natsu and I stand in an excuse of an arena...


	5. Natsu vs Audrey!

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu says as he launches himself towards. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" He comes at me with his fist covered in fire. As soon as he is a foot away from me I grab his fist with my left hand causing some people to gasp. I bring up my leg next to his side thenI whisper, "Choas Dragon Talon." I kick him in his side hard enough for it to hurt like Hell, but not hard enough to break anything.

Natsu flies into some barrels, but he jumps up in the air.  
I whisper"Choas Dragon Canon." Causing a magic circle to form in front of me. I lift my both my arms in his direction a burst of energy coming out hitting him directly. He flies onto the roof of guild. The people watching cheering me on. I back up waiting for his next attack.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Natsu jumps into the air. He hits me head on with his flames. I skid agianst the dirt, but quickly retaliate with "Choas Dragon Roar!" I pull my hands to my mouth and let out a burst of black and blue energy. Natsu does the same thing except in flames. My magic overcomes his, but it got weaker since it had to fight with his flames, so Natsu easily blocked it.

"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" Natsu headbutts me in the gut causing me to fly into another set of barrels. I swear where are all these barrels coming from!

The crowd was cheering really loud now, and it was annoying my sensitive ears. I jump in the air like Natsu did, and I yell, "Choas Dragon Wing Attack!" I swing my arms back and swing them towards Natsu. The magic hits him, but he stopped moving. He's on the ground on his stomach. I was feeling strangely satisfacted that he was dead, but I fall to the ground on my back. That attack took a lot out of me.

"Are you out of the game already?" Natsu says laughing. He tries to get up, but ends up falling on his back.

"Look who's talking," I say back laughing, "Let's do it again sometime."

"You stole the words right out my mouth," Natsu says smiling.

Everyone cheers.

Natsu tries to get up suceeding this time. He walks towards me and helps me up.

"Hey, since neither of us won do we get all the betting money," I say with a huge smile on my face.

Makorov laughs, "That sounds like a great idea!"

He probably only said that because he betted 5 jewel.

* * *

 **Hey, sorry that this chapter is short. I just thought that this part of the story should have it's own chapter in all of it's glory!**

 **I hope you all are enjoying the story!**


	6. House Hunting

**Sorry I haven't been posting, but one of my friends died in a car accident. She was a great person. Always laughing always smiling. Sorry if my writing reflects that I'm out of it.**

* * *

I can't shake the feeling...Natsu should have died...he should be dead.

"Audrey?" The red-head, introduced as Erza says. "Hm?" I say, "Need something, Erza?" "I was asking if you would like me to show you the dorms?" Erza says patiently. "Oh no!" I say to quickly which surprises her and everyone at the table (Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, Gray). "I mean I can get my own apartment because of all this money," I say looking in my satchel for the fifth time. Midnight smiles up at me from his spot in my lap.

"Audrey," the stripper, inroduced as Gray says, "where are you from?" "Um..." I can't tell them. They'll judge me. I look down to Midnight. He leans down on me for comfort. "It's okay," I look up at Gray, "You don't have to answer if it's a touchy subject." "Yeah..." I say quietly. "Well!" Natsu says cheerfully trying to lighten the mood I'm guessing, "Why don't we all go house hunting with ya'!" "Aye!" Happy says. "Um I don't know..." I say not sure if I want to. "Oh come it'll be fun!" Natsu says grabbing my wrist not waiting for answer; he drags me outside. The people from the table slowly following us some of them shaking their heads at Natsu.

Natsu drags me and Midnight a long way until he suddenly stops in front of an apartment building. Everyelse gets here quickly. "Wait, Natsu this is my apartment," Lucy says, "It's not for sale..." "I know," Natsu says smiling, "But this one is." Natsu pointed to the building next to Lucy's. images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=94j%2fEqFy&id=008CDB82DCE2D8689E8E235BF370E01E410063BC&thid=OIP.94j_EqFyvLRXNHxPgRHw3wEsCl&q=Anime+Fairy+Tail+Lucy+House&simid=608023708203289826&selectedIndex=0&ajaxhist=0 ( _I'm not good with describing whatever that is next to Lucy's house, but the one I'm talking about is on the right_.)

"It's pretty," I say to myself, "What do you think Midnight?" Midnight looked up at me with a huge grin on his face. I'll take that as a yes I think to myself as I smile back at him. I look at the for sale sign 300,000. I look in my satchel again 250,000 jewel. Me and Natsu had split it. "I don't have enough..." I say looking down. Midnight loosing his grin. Everyone looks at me with a smile. At first, I didn't understand until I looked at their hands...in each hand was 20,000 jewel. "Guys that's too much..." I say looking back at them and then at the money. "You need money for food," Natsu says. "And maybe new clothes," Lucy smiles. "Furniture is needed as well," Erza says. "We don't wanna see you homeless!" Wendy says smiling. "Plus you're a member of Fairy Tail," Gray smiles. I try with all my might to keep the tears in, "Th-thank y-you!" I say. Failing to keep my tears in, I cry. I sob right in front of them. "Th-thank y-you. Thank you. Tha-thank you," I say over and over as they all embrace me in a warm hug.

* * *

 **Sorry this is short... I'll be having a poll on who you want to see Audrey with. Have a lovely day~**


	7. Author's Note

**A/N:I swear if people don't get their driving skills in gear! I'm going to personally give them a lesson cause this is the second time I've had a friend die from this... Katie was my best friend, my BFFL, she was like my little sister, and they took her away from me! Why?!**

 **Take this advice from me. Don't wait to tell a person stuff, forgive and forget, and always show that you care about them because you never know if that's the last time you'll see them.**

 **I won't be publishing any new chapters or stories for awhile. I need to get my life together. Please wait for more.**

 **'Til next time -SweetartNinja**


	8. In a Panic

**A/N: I'M BACK! I'm sorry for the long wait, but as most of you know my best friend died awhile back. I'm back in action and have been trying to improve my writing since I'm writing book at the moment. I also went to my friend's wake and she was beautiful, but I can't get carried away on that or I'll be talking on and on about how beautiful she was and how much I loved her. I hope you guy were okay with the wait. One more thing if anyone is confused this after the Edolas Arc.**

* * *

I honestly don't understand these people at all. They're so nice and happy all the time. I'm in the guild right now talking with Lucy who I think is a little annoying, but she's a good person, I think.

"What do you think about the guys in the guild?" Lucy asks with a twinkle in her eye.

"What do you mean?" I look at her confused.

"You know! Most of the guys here are cute, but with that note most of them are pretty stupid," Lucy says pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I've been in this guild for three days. I haven't gotten to know any of them well," I say sinking down in the booth.

"What about Strawberry Shortcake?" Lucy giggles.

"What?! No!" I say noticing that I over reacted.

"Okay, what about Stripper?" Lucy smiles evilly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Lucy," I say looking away.

"So it's between Strawberry Shortcake and Stripper, huh?" Lucy laughs.

"You don't even know what you're talking about!" I yell.

"Whatcha guys talking about?"

"What the Hell?!" I punch whoever the hell scared me.

"What was that for?! You picking a fight?!" I look over the booth. It was Natsu.

I jump over the booth, "I dunno, are you?"

I hear Lucy standing five feet away from me whisper, "And just when I thought there was a sane person here."

"Let's go then!" Natsu comes at me with a flaming fist. I block it, but his next punch lands in my stomach. I uppercut him making him land a few feet away from me. He grabs a whole booth, and throws it at me. I jump up in the air and kick it with my magic making it explode into a mixture of black and blue ashes. Natsu jumps forward to me and we start fist fighting in the middle of the fight my necklace that was safely hidden in my shirt slipped out. Natsu was inches from hitting, but I shouted, "NO!" which caused him to freeze.

I stopped and sat on my knees hovering over the necklace checking it over. Everyone was staring at me. Natsu seen the necklace and was staring wide-eyed.

"T-that's a dragon scale," Natsu stutters out.

I jerk my head back to look at him. "Chaos dragon talon!" I kick try to kick him in the gut, but he grabs my foot.

"Where did you get that?" Natsu says frantically, "Were you raised by a dragon, too?"

I jerk my foot from him and get up backing away. I slip it back in my shirt.

"Let me see it," Natsu says curiously. He wasn't threatening at all. People were still staring at us.

"Then let me see your scarf," I say. I know he's attached to it, so I need to see it plus it looks like dragon scales.

Natsu takes off the scarf to my surprise and everyone else's that were watching. I needed to gain these people's trust even if he tried to take I can get it back. I in hook the necklace from the back, and we trade at the same time. I was confused on how soft it was it looked so spiky. Natsu turned over the necklace in his hand examining it closely. I rub the fabric against my cheek ignoring all the shocked looks from everyone around us. Natsu then held out the necklace to me, and held out his other hand to take the scarf back. We both took the items back quickly.

"You asked if I was raised by a dragon?" I say not knowing why I am willing to give up this information, "I was, but he left."

"Same thing happened to us!" Wendy says smiling.

I look up. Gajeel, Natsu, and Wendy looked at me with an emotion I couldn't make out maybe relief?

"Did they leave on July 7th year 777?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah, how you'd know?" I asked confused.

"Cause that's when ours left," Natsu said looking down.

"I gotta think about this," I say turning my back and walking away, "Midnight! Come on!"

Midnight flew by my side, and we headed to our _home_. I'm honestly not used to this. I had to get out of there it felt like everything was closing in on me, and I'm so confused. I didn't even notice the tears 'til I got into the house, and I leaned against the door and started sobbing. I was so confused my feelings and everything I learned before this is nothing now. These people are so confusing!

 _...FT..._

 _"We love you sweetheart," my mom said crying on the ground crouched down to my level next to my dad._

 _"I love you guys too!" I say sobbing, "But why do you have to go? I don't understand!"_

 _"We'll always be with you, Audrey. You will have us in your heart," my dad said with a still voice._

 _"Where will I go without you I have no family!" I sob out._

 _"The village will protect you," my dad says._

 _"They will be your family," my mom says smiling._

 _"Don't leave me..." I cry silently._

 _"Stay...strong...Au-" my moms voice was cut off by her slowly trailing off into an eternal sleep._

 _My dad finishes what she said with tears, "Stay strong...Audrey..."_

 _All you could hear after that was the loud cries for my mom and dad._

 _...FT..._

I burst up from sleep screaming, "Mom!"

"Audrey! What's wrong?"

I was bombarded with questions from different people. Midnight was hugging me tightly with tears in his eyes. I look around and notice I was in the infirmary.

"Quiet!" I heard Makarov say over everyone else. He then looks at me and asks, "What happened?"

"Didn't Midnight tell you?" I ask sleepily.

"Why would Midnight know?" he asked confused.

"Cause panic attacks happen all the time, duh," I say laying back in my pillow like it was obvious.

Makarov gives me a hard look, "You never said anything about panic attacks. Don't you think it would have been ideal to tell one of us?"

"No," I say plainly.

"I can't have one of my children-"

"I am _not_ your child," I say glaring at him.

"Your eyes..." Makarov said sadly his voice softening.

"What the hell is so interesting about them?" I say.

"Your eyes have seen things that children are not supposed to see. Like every other member in Fairy Tail you have experienced heartache. Everyone here has experienced something that was hard in there lives whether it be torture, loss, death, destruction, or all of that combined. You're a member of this guild now which means you are family making you my child," Makarov said all this while looking at me. I look around the room all of them everywhere I looked I was greeted with a smile.

I look down at Midnight who was smiling at me as well. I feel guilty for some reason. I hate this feeling. But I am starting to experience a new feeling, love, and it's warm and welcoming. I like it; this is how I felt with my mom and dad and Acnologia.

* * *

 **I tried to make it long for the sake of not being on here for 3 weeks. Hope you peeps were satisfied. Plus one more thing if anyone doesn't go and vote in the poll on profile I'm going to have to ship Audrey with whoever I want. Just letting you guys know!**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Have a lovely day~**


	9. Mission!

**A/N: Ello my sweets! I'm sorry...I haven't posted in maybe...month? I wish I could've posted something, but I've been busy...I would be lying if I told you that, it's just another excuse. I haven't been busy. I've been thinking. Yep, that's all I've been doing. My grandfather died last year...my friend died in March...my best friend for life died in April...and now my grandmother was diagnosed with cancer a month ago. So I've been asking God, "Why the hell has my life been shit?!" I want to give up...but I'm holding on, so no need for anyone to worry. I hope you had a lovely day~**

* * *

"Audrey!" Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Erza, and Lucy are pulling me to the quest board. "Come on I thought you wanted money," Lucy says

I try and take a step pulling them with me, "I do!"

"Then come with us!" Natsu says taking a step back pulling everyone with him.

"Midnight! Come one buddy," I say.

Midnight gets to where I have to jump for him, "Midnight! Are you serious?!"

I jump, but Midnight moves out the way making me fall and everyone else with me. Midnight drops in front of me, "You didn't say please."

I lay my head down and turn to look at Erza getting a quest from Mira.

...FT...

"Do we have to go on a train?" me and Natsu say at the same time.

"Don't tell you have motion sickness too?" Gray says turning to me and Natsu hugging each other for dear life.

I nod my head violently.

"I'll use my troia spell on you two," Wendy says smiling.

I look at her confused, "Troia?"

"It's for motion sickness," she says.

She uses it on us, and for the first time I enjoyed being on a train.

"Let's go over the quest," Erza says, "We have to defeat a dark guild that is draining mages magic until they are close to death. Then they wait for your magic to replenish and they start the painful process over again."

Lucy frowns, "That's terrible."

"They have to have a reason for this right?" I ask everyone giving me a look that says 'go on', "I mean people do that all the time to resurrect demons and dead people, or to make a weapon, so what's their reason?"

"We don't know," Gray says, "They don't say on the flyer, but sometimes our client tells us at the meeting spot."

"I see..." I look out the window and suddenly I feel sick, but it isn't motion sickness. What's going on?

...FT...

When we get off the train, I feel like someone is watching us.

"Act like you don't sense them," Erza says like she was reading my mind, "If we let them now we see them. They'll leave and we won't find out who they are."

We all nod and act like we don't know he's there, but it's kind of hard. I look ahead to the mansion that Erza was leading us to. We walk in and a maid sits us at a soft, plush couch, geez I could sleep on this thing. Then I started thinking about this man's bed. Oh God, I'd love to sleep there.

The man walks in. He was tall and had black hair and a beard to match. His face was a kind one. He was dressed like a regular person not of a man with high class.

"We're here for the mission," Erza says sitting up straight. I look around and notice everyone else doing the same, so I quickly sit up scaring Midnight I little bit who was in my lap.

"So you people are from Fairy Tail right, I wasn't expecting children," the man's voice betrays his kind face. He was mocking us.

I look at everyone else who looked like they were used to it except Natsu; he looked like he would murder him. So Natsu didn't attack him I quickly defended the guild.

"We don't appreciate mockery, sir," I say with the most polite tone I could muster.

The man looked around, and he seemed to feel the magic power we put off. "Right..." the man straighten himself and sat down, "My apologies."

Everyone looks at me with surprise.

"About the mission," the man says his face turning dark, "These men are very powerful and like it says on the flyer they will suck your magic power away leaving wizards that are to weak to handle it to die...so be carful. The guild is on the other side of town in the forest."

"Right. We'll be on our way," Erza says.

I speak up, "Wait. Sir, do you know why the mages are doing this?"

The man looked up and says, "That's right. They're doing it to make a weapon big enough to destroy the magic council."

I bow, "Thank you."

"No problem. Now you kids get going," this time his voice matched his face, it was kind.

We leave, and Lucy looked at me strange.

I notice and ask, "What's up?"

"You defended the guild, and you were polite," Lucy says in a surprising tone.

"Are you saying I can't be polite?" I give Lucy a silly look.

"No," Lucy giggles, "I guess it just means you accepted us as your family a little bit."

I stare at her wide-eyed, "What? No!"

Gray laughs, "Denial."

"I am not in denial!" I say my face heating up.

"You act like it's a bad thing," Natsu says smiling.

I look away, "It isn't. I just don't think I'm ready for another family..."

"You don't have to be," Wendy smiles and I stare at her shocked, "Fairy Tail will suck you in whether you like it or not. You might not be ready, but they still think of you as family."

I smile, "I found that out on my first day..."

* * *

 **That was a little short, but whatever! Good bye my Sweets!**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Have a lovely day~**


	10. Weak

**Ello! My Sweets! Sorry I haven't been updating lately! I was on vacation! A little something to calm my nerves, you know? And now I started school again sooo :'(**

* * *

We walked into the forest for awhile now. I could still feel the presence following us, and again Erza reads my mind.

"Audrey, you can take him out now. Just don't kill him," She says. I'm guessing she wants to see what I'm capable of.

I dash into the trees in the opposite directions of the person following us. I circle around and freeze right behind them. They are in a cloak, and I can sense very little magic power coming off of them. I grab them by the back of their shirt. They are a foot or so smaller than me and when they turned around I saw dark blue eyes that stared at me with hatred. I pick them up high and bring them to Erza and the others not without them screaming and yelling of course.

We all stare at them for awhile. He wasn't that young maybe a year younger than me. His hair was red, and he had a dark tan.

Erza narrows her eyes, "Why were you following us?"

The boy looks away, "I don't have to tell you anything."

Erza picks him up by his collar, and this time her voice is more menacing, "I don't like to repeat myself."

"Y-you don't understand," The boy looks at the ground his face in distress, "I-I can't tell you."

Erza puts him down slightly, "What do you mean?"

The boy frantically looked around in search of something to say, "Um...Well...you see..."

I stared at the boy for awhile, and I began to feel something...was it pity? No. Maybe it was sadness? Wait! What am I talking about? Pity and sadness? I must be going insane. "Audrey?" Natsu poked my shoulder. I look at him for awhile too. Another feeling came over me...warmth... It must be Natsu's body temperature.

The boy looked down at the ground, "I can't tell you. He'll-" He covered his mouth, "I've said too much."

"You're scared of something," I said meaning for it to sound like a question, but it was fact.

"No! I just..." he frowned, "I have no choice, but to do what I'm told."

I looked at him, "You don't-"

"Yes! I **have** to!" The boy tried to get out of Erza's grasp; she loosened up on him, "He'll kill them if I don't!"

"Who will kill who?" Natsu asked.

The boy closed his mouth quickly and put his hand on his mouth, "I mean..."

"We can help you just tell us who is killing who," Wendy said; she sounded nervous.

I stared at the boy, and I still felt that disgusting feeling. He seemed to notice, but it also seemed like he didn't care.

The boy wavered, "My _master_ says if I don't do what he says he'll kill my mom and my brother..."

Everyone stood there shocked except me...For me, stuff like this is normal. People are cruel in this world.

Natsu smiled, "I guess we'll just have to change his attitude." Natsu turned around and started walking, but the boy got in front of him.

"NO! You can't!" the boy started to tear up, "He'll kill my mom. He'll know I told you. He'll kill you!"

Erza wavered now, "Hmm, well Wendy, Gray, the exceeds and Lucy can take the boy to his mom and protect them. And Me, Natsu, and Audrey can handle the man."

Midnight look at me. "It'll be fine," I say, "Just take care of yourself."

I then turned to the boy, "Do you have anything that belonged to the man?"

"Yes, but why do you need it?"

"I'll track him. Just give it to me," I say.

The boy gave me the cloak, "This is his."

I take it and take a deep sniff, "Ugh. This guy's scent stinks. Here smell it."

Natsu takes it and smells it. He then turns green, "Oh my God, that reeks."

"Stop playing around," Erza says, "Let's move."

We parted ways.

...FT...

The guys was pretty close now. I could feel it and Natsu could too. We see a building coming into view. It was huge.

"Is this the place?" Erza asked.

"Yeah."

"LET'S GO THEN!" Natsu races to the building a breaks through the wall.

I feel a rush of adrenaline and I start running too. I jump up in the air and break through the roof. I hit people left and right and then I smell something. The man and I also hear something...screams. Natsu heard it too. He started running towards the sounds and smells. I glanced at Erza and saw her doing an amazing job, so I followed Natsu. The screams intensified and then it died down. Natsu looked behind him to look at me several times maybe to see if I would leave. We stopped at a staircase and more screams came. We looked at each other and then back and the staircase. He looked nervous, and I felt warm again.

"Let's go then," I say with a small smile that probably looked like a grimace. Natsu returned it as we raced down the stairs.

We stopped at the bottom and what we saw was a man, people in cells, and a machine. The man didn't turn around, but he said, "I've been waiting for you."

He then turned to look at us, "Natsu Dragneel one of the most powerful dragon slayers in Fairy Tail. Oh, and who might this beauty be?"

I backed up. This felt wrong, "Natsu..."

He turned to look at me. I felt overwhelmed. NO. NOT NOW! "Audrey?"

Warmth. I felt it again...it felt good and I clamed.

The man laughed, "You two have the same amount of magic power. OH! This is too good!"

The people in the cells look nervous and...terrified.

Natsu charged towards the man, "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" The man caught the fist saying, and started to caress Natsu's arm, "Such power..." I ran towards the man this time thinking Natsu was going to escape, but he didn't...I stopped.

"Natsu?" I was confused.

Natsu began to scream. The man laughed, "My gloves suck the magic power from wizards." Natsu fell to the floor and a blood curdling scream left his throat. The man kept a hold on Natsu's arm. Natsu struggled against the glove and started to roll on the ground and jerk his arm away as hard as he could.

I didn't know what to do. I felt useless at this moment. What could I do? What would help? I started running towards Natsu and the man. I tried punching him in the face, but he grabbed me by my wrist. Pain suddenly surged through my body, and I started to scream as well. I haven't felt this much pain before. The pain was unbearable it hurts so much I want to rip my arm off. But that's also how it felt, like my arm was being ripped apart. I looked to the ground and Natsu laid lifeless on the cold floor. He didn't move and his eyes were closed. My screams intensified and tears rolled down my cheeks. Why did I feel this way?

...Everything was black after that...

...FT...

"Audrey! Natsu!"

"Wake up please!"

I heard cries. My eyes slowly opened and I felt something I haven't felt in a long time. Weak.

"Audrey!" Midnight hugged my tightly. I looked to my side. Natsu was there, and he was cold.

Happy cried, "Natsu, wake up...please."

Wendy was next to him crying and said, "He's so cold, and I can't do anything about it."

"It's not your fault, child," Charle said.

"He had more sucked out of him than me..." I say looking down at him. I remember Acnologia giving me magic power by placing his hand on my head. I stared a Natsu and placed my pale hand on his cheek.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked tears rolling down her cheek.

I didn't have much magic power right now, but I had some to spare. I focused and imagined my magic going to him. Warmth then slowly went to my hand.

Natsu made a expression that looked like he was struggling to wake up. Everyone dried their tears and stared waiting for him to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me confused. Everyone cheered more tears, but they were happy ones. They hugged me and Natsu.

...FT...

That boy from before, his name is Akito. Him and his family thanked us. We then left and went to the train station again. Wendy used troia on us again.

"Hey, what happened while we were out?" I ask.

"Well Erza took out that guy because he had no extra hands to grab her, and we took care of the people that came and tried to attack Akito and his family," Lucy answers.

"We also released everyone who were in cells," Gray says, "Because Erza needed us there to help carry you guys, we realized Natsu was close to death so we stopped so Wendy could help him...but you ended up saving him."

"How did you save me, Audrey?" Natsu asked, "Do you healing magic?"

"No, my dragon taught me how to transfer magic power," I say.

"What was their name?" Wendy asks.

I look out the window, "I don't wanna talk about it..."

If they knew who he was they would kick me out the guild.

* * *

 **Does anyone else like reading and writing with dark piano in the background?**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. Have a lovely day~**


	11. A mini-story

**Ello! How have ya'll been? I've been doing great. Even though I have a 2 page essay, a timeline, a portrait, and a poem due in 4 days, and I haven't started...Anyway ENJOY!**

* * *

"FUUUUCK!" I heard Natsu's voice as I walked up to the guild. "WHERE IS IT?!"

I rolled my eyes. Midnight layed on my head and as we walked up the steps. I've been here for two months and Natsu (or anyone else) going off the rails crazy was normal.

I opened the door and looked around to see everyone running away from Natsu as he threw stuff everywhere. "WHOEVER HAS JUST GIVE IT TO HIM!" I heard Macao scream. "GRAY, WAS IT YOU?!" "WHY THE HELL WOULD IT BE ME?"

I see Lucy hiding behind a table and I walk over to her, "Hey, what's going on?"

Lucy looks up at me and pulls me behind the table with her. "Natsu's scarf is missing." My eyes widen, "That makes more sense."

"Yeah well he won't listen to anyone," She says.

"I wouldn't either," I say. Memories go through my head for a minute.

"WHERE THE HELL IS IT?!"

"Stay with Lucy, Midnight."

I look up at Natsu. You can barely see it, but his eye are filled with tears, and he looks like a wreck. I run towards him; he looks at me and looks angry. He aims a iron fist at me, but I throw his hand in the air and pin both his hands above his head making us fall to the ground. His tears being clearly visible now. I look him in the eye and whisper, "Calm the fuck down." Wendy and Gajeel being the only ones to hear it. "Fuck you," Natsu said pure hatred in his eyes, but they weren't directed at me. People began crawling out of their hiding spots. "Do you really think anyone here stole it?" I ask trying to sound gentle. "I don't know. That's why I am here to find out," He says.

"Natsu, I know how you feel about your scarf, but trashing everything in sight isn't going to help," I say, but something in the back of my head said, _"It would help you."_

Natsu says, "I don't give a shit."

I try not to make a smart comment. "Instead of destroying the people that love you, why not let us help you," I say.

A mischievous gleam flashes in Natsu's eyes, "Are you saying you love me, Audrey?"

Heat comes to my cheeks, and I let go of Natsu's wrists, "WHAT?! NO!"

Natsu props himself up, "But that's what you said."

People around us start snickering, and I feel more heat in my face.

"Aren't we missing the bigger picture here?" I say trying to change the subject, "Where is Natsu's scarf?"

"YEAH WHERE THE HELL IS MY SCARF?!" Natsu jumps up making me fall down.

Everyone runs, and I hide behind a table. Lucy ends up following me.

"What was that about?" She asks with a smile and Midnight in her arms.

I look at Midnight. "Natsu!" I yell.

He turns around, "WHAT?"

"Where's Happy?" I ask.

"Oh, I don't know."

And as if on que. Happy flies into the guild rubbing his eyes from sleep, but the one thing that made everyone silent was the scale-like scarf Natsu was looking for on the exceed's head. Natsu grabs Happy and the scarf and puts it on while hugging Happy. Everyone glares at the two and magic is heard going off all around the guild.

* * *

 **That was short!**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Have a lovely day~**


End file.
